Netok Najun
Netok Najun, known as "Der Glutvolle Streiter", is a ensign in the Marines. History Not much is known about Netok's past, but it's said that she was incredibly lazy for a good chuck of her years, until she was fed the Nori Nori no Mi, but the only thing that caused was that Netok has been subject of numerous unnatural mood swings. Two months after that, in Lougetown, when the Cross Skull Pirates happened to pass through the town before heading for the Grand Line, she failed to recognize Nampu Kiyasui as a wanted man, and gladly shared her passion for boxing with him, letting him learn just how to properly fight. However, after she found out about him really being a pirate, she tried to stop his crew from leaving Lougetown; however, she failed, and allowed Nampu and the rest of the crew to get out of there. Personality Netok's personality is hard to analyze properly; due to the Nori Nori no Mi, her personality depends solely on her mood. Usually, she spontaneously switches between two of them; a lazy, laid-back personality, and a fiery, passionate personality. However, what is the most striking about this is that when she acts lazy, her body language acts with passion in mind, wheras its the exact opposite when she's fired up. Occasionally, her personality can actually match up with her body language, but then, it really starts affecting her battle prowess. Apperance She wears a white tank top that only goes as far as below her chest, exposing her belly-button. She also wears a black jacket that has its sleeves cut away at the elbow area, along with a green, army-style pair of pants. Her hair is purple, tied in a Bobtail, and she's often seen with a cigarette between her mouth. Also, a whistle hangs around her neck. Occasionally, when she's serious about her duties as a Marine, she wears a white, Marine-style jacket over it, though it's unzipped, and its sleeves are also cut off. In addition, her jacket’s back insignia read out “Moody Justice”, rather than the usual “Justice” mark. Abilities Rechte Boxen Netok fights via boxing, but instead of the traditional kind, Netok finds some holes in the true rules of boxing in order to customize her own style. However, despite not fighting 100% by the book, she absolutely refuses to use her legs for anything but evasion and movement. Some of the attacks she uses during Rechte Boxen are: *''Linkshänder Schnitt'': If missing the enemy with a straight left, Netok will simply swipe her left hand so that it strikes the opponent's neck, which will send them flying. *''Spinnerei Zuknallen'': Used as a trick; when it seems like she will preform a running punch, she instead spins around when in range, so that he reeled-back fist slams into the enemy. *''Gegenteil Aufwärtshaken'': If she manages to catch an incoming attack, she'll turn the attacker upside down, before delivering a uppercut to their upside-down body, aiming for the face. *''Handfläche Streik'': Used to name a strike that involves hitting the enemy with her open palm, instead of a closed fist. **''Gesicht Unterbrechter'': This attack is added if Handfläche Streik manages to strike the opponent's face. *''Gefräßig Aufwärtshaken'': Used to name a uppercut that's aimed straight at the opponent's abodmen, in order to knock the air out of them. *''Wahrheitsgemäße Schrotflinte'': Easily Netok's strongest attack, she holds her hands together like when a Rokushiki user prepares to use Rokuogan, only she holds her hands against her chest. Then, when she gets in range of her enemy, she pushes both hands forward, sending the enemy flying upon impact, whilst creating a sound reminiscent of a shotgun being fired. *''Justiz Staustufe'': Netok punches at the enemy at a very rapid pace, almost like Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling. Devil Fruit As noted above, the Nori Nori no Mi allows Netok's mood to be changed spontaneously, normally not aligning with her body language. However, when both body language and mood are lined up correctly, Netok unlocks a new power level, making her much more deadly in battle. For instance, if she's angered, or very pumped up, she will be surrounded by a fiery aura that can at the most extreme level actually cause a fire. Relationships Quotes *“From what I saw, you only won that fight through sheer luck, and believe me, relying on that won’t get your ass saved from other combatants.” *“That’s why I decided to give you a free lesson in how to fend off against your enemies… TO THE EXTREME~!” *"You’ll have to put up a better show than that to bring me down, and it’d better be extreme!” *“An iron pipe won’t stop a pro boxer, ya know!” *“What, you gonna chew me out because I’m not wearing my uniform?” Trivia *Her fiery, passionate personality was partly inspired by Sasagawa Ryohei, a character from the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *Her attack names, as well as her epithet, are written in German. Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:YolkaEd Category:Ensign